1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing and, more particularly, to methods and image processing apparatuses for enhancing an out-of-focus effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user may want to obtain narrow depth-of-field (DOF) images, in which a subject is in focus and the background is blurred, when taking pictures using a digital camera. Such images are referred to herein as having an “out-of-focus effect.” In general, such images may be easily taken using a digital single lens reflex (DSLR) camera. However, since the imaging area of a compact digital camera is smaller due to the small and thin characteristics of the compact digital camera, a focal distance of a lens becomes shorter and the DOF becomes larger with respect to most subjects, and thus, it is more difficult to obtain images having an out-of-focus effect.